


Game of Thrones - The Taming of Mira Forrester

by Pomyum



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones (Video Game 2014)
Genre: Anal, Creampie, F/M, Impregnation, Mind Break, Non-con to Con, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyum/pseuds/Pomyum
Summary: Mira Forrester (From Telltale's Game of Thrones) accepts an offer of marriage, and slowly comes to appreciate her husband's wonderful cock.





	Game of Thrones - The Taming of Mira Forrester

Mira felt numb, cold. She wasn't sure what she should have been feeling, yet the emotions weren't there. The only emotion she truly felt was a sense of relief as King's Landing slowly faded into the distance behind the carriage. When finally it vanished behind a hill, she closed her eyes and breathed a sigh.

Never again would she set foot in that horrible den of vipers. 

The carriage soon came to a halt, the door opening and her husband-to-be, Lord Rickard Morgryn, stepping inside. The relief Mira had been feeling quickly faded, replaced by the cold and numbness once again. 

"Everything is set for our journey, darling," he said, closing the door and taking a seat next to her. "In a few weeks, we'll be home once again. I'm sure everyone will be delighted to see you."

His hand went to her leg, causing Mira to flinch and turn away. Lord Morgryn simply smiled. 

"And my blushing bride-to-be is as bashful as ever. A fine quality in a wife, if I do say so myself." 

His hand began to pull her skirt up, slowly revealing her bare leg. Mira said nothing, simply continuing to look away. His fingers were cold, and caused her to shiver as he caressed her naked thigh. He chuckled as he squeezed tighter, sliding his hand back and forth. 

"I'm glad we'll have so much time together on our journey home. It will give me time to explore this lovely body, and you time to learn to please me." His hand moved further up her body, his fingers beginning to caress her pussy through her linen undergarment. "I admit, I've often wondered what your beautiful body would feel like. Now, I finally get to have it all to myself."

Panic began to fill Mira's mind, and she gave a small squeal, quickly grabbing his hand and trying to push it away from her virgin womanhood. 

"What are you doing!?" she said. "No! We're not married yet!"

"A formality," he said, forcing his hand back into position and caressing her snatch through the fabric. "Even if it hasn't been formalized, you're mine now, so I'm entitled to your body."

"No, please!" Mira squealed as Lord Morgryn pushed himself closer, his hand pushing her underpants aside and slipping over her pubic bush. "This isn't right!"

"If you didn't want this, you should have said no back in the dungeon, Mira, but you said yes. Now be still, and let me enjoy my new bride-to-be."

His other hand came up, pulling her lips to his and kissing her roughly. His fingers worked beneath her skirt as his mouth assaulted hers, sliding along her vaginal folds, playing with her womanly treasure as if it were a toy. She mewed, trying to pull herself away, only to have him shift his weight into her even more, pushing her body against the back of the carriage and forcing himself into her.

"Stop!" she managed to say, pulling her lips away. "You bastard, stop!"

"Shut your mouth, Mira! Do as you are commanded!"

Mira continued to struggle, but even if recent events hadn't sapped her strength, she would have found it difficult to fight off Lord Morgryn. She simply wasn't strong enough to do anything, and though she desperately wanted to try to properly fight back, his threats kept her resistance in check. Her family would suffer if she attempted to wound or kill him. Running would achieve the same result, and if they caught her...

Morgryn had been quite clear on the fact that he'd be willing to chain her to a bed in their home and rape her until she had babies, if that's what she made him do. He'd prefer she be a good, obedient wife, but in the end all he wanted was her name and her womb. The rest he could do without. 

Still, she couldn't help but push back as he tried to have his way with her. He could at least wait until they were married to take her sexually. Alas, the man had no interest in propriety, and was intent on sampling the fruits of her body as soon as he could.

Eventually, he'd had enough. Mira continued to struggle, and Lord Morgryn had no interest in pushing through her defiance. His hand came up and slapped across her face, drawing a cry from Mira before she found herself being turned over onto her belly. She felt her skirt being thrown over her back and her undergarment torn away to reveal the cunt beneath.

"No!" she protested, trying to push back only to have a hand shove her head into the carriage seat. "No! Stop, please!"

"Shut up! You are my betrothed, and I will have you as I please!" 

Then she felt it: warm, thick flesh pressing against her vaginal folds. Her eyes went wide, tears falling down her face. She groaned and grunted and struggled, but she could do nothing as she felt Morgryn's cock slide inside her pussy, ramming in and tearing her hymen with a single, powerful thrust. 

Mira's mouth opened in a wail, horrified at what was happening. The numbness in her mind began to fade. The truth that she was being raped seeped into her thoughts, drawing a river of tears from her eyes.

Morgryn's hands gripped her hips, pushing Mira forward and pulling her back as he began to fuck her. His cock began to rapidly ram in and out of her pussy, pounding away with abandon.

"Oh, by the gods!" he moaned. "You feel divine, Mira! What a pity we weren't able to do this sooner!" 

"Stop, you- AGH!" Mira's words were cut off as Morgryn shoved himself into her even harder, slamming her face into the seat once again.

"Be silent! I want to enjoy this pussy! It's mine, forever, and I want my first time cumming inside it to feel wonderful!"

"No." Mira's words were quiet, as if praying that everything would simply stop. "No."

Mira fell silent as she was pushed against the cushion again and again, Morgryn's grunts, and the sounds of his flesh striking hers, filling the carriage. Mira's eyes closed tight, fighting back the pain of having her vagina rubbed raw and her cervix struck hard again and again. 

Morgryn didn't last long. His breathing increased rapidly, along with his thrusts.

"Oh, you feel amazing!" he said. "Our first time is amazing, darling! Now, let me finally fill you up!"

Mira grit her teeth, waiting for the feeling of his cum to fill her pussy. Soon enough, the cock inside her began to twitch, expelling its seed into her womb. Morgryn roared in triumph, slamming himself into her one last time and burying his twitching manhood deep inside. 

After several long moments feeling her rapist cumming inside her, Mira felt Morgryn relax, his body collapsing onto hers. 

"That was incredible, my Lady," he said, laughing and kissing at her neck. "And just the first of many."

His cock pulled from inside, Mira collapsing onto the seat. She soon curled into a ball, crying quietly. She flinched when Morgryn began caressing her hair, pushing it away from her face.

"Don't worry, my love," he said, bending over and licking her face. "It will get easier. You'll learn to enjoy having me inside you. After all, when I put my seed in your womb, you can become pregnant, and isn't that what every woman wants more than anything?"

She stayed quiet, just hoping he'd leave her alone instead. He didn't. After a few moments, he reached down to her chest and began to pull up. It took her a moment to realize what he was doing, but the time she began to struggle, he's mostly pulled her dress away.

"No, please," she protested, far weaker than previously. 

"Shh, shh, shh," he said. "I want to see my betrothed's beautiful body." 

Her struggles were token at that point, and she soon felt her dress torn away and tossed to the other side of the carriage. Rough hands reached down to caress her breasts, squeezing hard and pinching into her tender flesh. 

"Beautiful," Morgryn said, squeezing even harder and eliciting a hiss of pain from Mira. "Your body is incredible, my love. So very wonderful. I don't think I could have done better in finding a wife to bear me children, and aside from brothels, I don't think I would have found a better pussy to fuck."

His words meant little to Mira, who just closed her eyes and tried to ignore the man's haphazard groping. After a minute or two of pawing at her, he lifted up her body, stripping away her underpants, and sitting her on his lap. His once-again rigid member slid through her legs, rubbing along her pussy as he slowly rotated his hips, pushing his cock up and through her thighs again and again.

"Mmm, you like the feeling of my cock there, pet?" He laughed. "You will. I guarantee that soon you'll come to understand that the only way you'll be happy in life is if you love the man who's fucking you."

His hands came up to squeeze her breasts, even harder than before, and immediately after he shifted his body and shoved his cock up into her cunt. He began fucking her relentlessly, growling as he rammed himself inside. Mira closed her eyes, tears falling down her cheeks though she remained silent. It hurt having him pounding his cock into her cervix, though it wasn't as bad as the first time. For one thing, her hymen was already broken. For another, she was no longer dry. Morgryn had ensured she was filled with his seed, so it didn't feel so bad having his cock rubbing inside of her.

It was a different sort of discomfort, though, since she was bouncing down into his cock, which made the striking on her cervix even more pronounced. As well, having his hands squeezing her breasts so hard was causing her to grimace. His fingernails dug painfully into the flesh of her bosoms, and she desperately wished he'd just let them go. 

"Stop! It hurts!"

"Shut up, whore!" he said, squeezing her breasts even harder for emphasis. "This body belongs to me now, and I'll use it as I want!"

Nothing more was said. Morgryn groaned while continuing to rapidly pump his cock inside her again and again, until at last he came, filling her once more with his seed. 

"Ah, that was satisfying," he said, letting her slide from his lap and onto the seat. "Get your dress back on now, bitch. I don't want anyone we pass to see you naked. Your body is just for me." 

Slowly, her body shaking, Mira did as she was told. Morgryn seemed satisfied for the moment, which she was thankful for. She curled up in the corner, looking out the window, hoping desperately that he wouldn't want to touch her again for some time.

* * *

The group stopped several hours later at an inn. Ready to rest for the night, the pair settled down into a bed. Mira put up no resistance when Morgryn pushed himself against her and slid inside her snatch once again.

After he was finished, he turned over in bed without a word, leaving her lying there with his cum still sitting inside her. She didn't move for the rest of the night, and barely slept a wink.

The next day, she was surprised the Morgryn left the bed without screwing her once again. She was certainly grateful, and slowly got up, finding him sitting at the table eating breakfast. 

"Good," he said with a smile. "You're up. Come over, darling."

Mira didn't move for a moment, knowing that he was almost certainly going to fuck her again. She eventually realized that there was nothing she could do about it, though, and she spurred herself forward, moving to sit at the table. Before she could take her seat, however, he stopped her.

"I know you must be famished, my dear," he said. "You hardly ate a bite last night. Well, why don't we start with this?" With that, Morgryn reached down and produced his cock, slowly stroking it. 

Mira stared at it, having not gotten a look the previous day. In truth, she'd never seen a man's erect cock in person. She'd seen a few penises here and there, as well as lewd drawings in books her mother didn't know she read, but she'd never seen a throbbing, erect member before. It was... fascinating. Under other circumstances she might have even found it attractive. As it was, though, she just found it strange.

With a sigh, she began to mount Morgryn, putting her hands on his shoulders and was about to put her body on his when he recoiled.

"No no no, my dear. You misunderstand."

"What?"

"Get on your knees."

"That's... that's foul!" 

"Maybe, but it is a wife's duty, one you will be carrying out every morning from now on. Now... get on your knees."

" _Every... morning_ ," she thought, horrified by the very idea of doing such a thing even once, let alone every day for the rest of her life. She recoiled in disgust, a sneer coming across her face. She began to take a step back, only to have Morgryn roll his eyes and grab her wrist, pulling her toward him.

"ON... YOUR... KNEES!"

He yanked Mira roughly forward. She gave a small scream as she tumbled down, landing with her face in his lap, the thick organ that had taken her innocence slapping her in the face. She tried to rise, only to have Morgryn grab her hair in his hand, pulling her forward. His other hand guided his cock to her lips, pressing it inside despite her protests. 

It didn't taste awful, as she'd expected. The scent was odd, certainly, and mustier than she'd imagined, but not horrible. It was a small comfort for which she was thankful, given how uncomfortable she felt having the thick organ now smacking against the back of her throat. She squealed and tried to push away, only to have Morgryn yank hard on her hair and bury her face in his stomach.

"Suck on it, bitch! Suck it and make your husband-to-be cum!"

Tears finally built in her eyes, rolling down her cheeks as much from gagging on the dick as from humiliation. She did as she was told, though, closing her lips around his cock and sucking while it slid in and out of her mouth.

"There we go," Mordryn said, closing his eyes and leaning back in his chair. "Oh, that's good. That's where you belong. On your knees, pleasing your betrothed with those pretty lips." 

Mira wanted to curse, wanted to scratch and claw and bite his dick off... but she knew what would come of it. She'd be dead shortly after, or beaten and locked up. Her only path to freedom lay in pleasing Morgryn, so any foul thing he wanted of her had to be done, no matter how disgusting or repugnant she found it. 

So she set about completing her task. Her eyes remained closed, her head bobbing back and forth, the cock sliding to and fro. The head slid along her tongue, precum coating her taste buds and threatening to gag her, yet she pressed on. At least if she could make him cum, it would be over. 

Thankfully, Morgryn was finding it all so incredibly arousing.

"Oh, that's good." His mouth fell open in a long moan. "That's wonderful. Keep going. I'm almost there. Almost.. there... NGH!"

The organ throbbed in her lips, cum splashing against the back of her throat. She continued sucking all the while, drinking down his seed as it came, draining down her gullet toward her belly. Mira hated every moment of it, but it was almost over. She only had to bear it for a few more seconds. Yet it seemed to go on and on and on, no end of cum spilling from his manhood.

Mira was finding herself out of breath, choking on the cum he was pumping in. Her eyes went wide, desperate for him to finish, more tears spilling from her eyes as they locked with his, begging for it to end.

Finally, Morgryn was done, his cock spent. His hands released Mira's hair and she pulled back, gasping for air. She began coughing furiously, spitting up much of the tremendous amount of semen he'd spilled inside her mouth. Her lips soon became coated, her chin dripping with white juices that quickly fell to the floor.

But it was over, at least. Soon she caught her breath, and remained kneeling, glad it was done.

"Oh, wonderful!" he said, out of breath himself. "Wonderful. Not the best I've ever had. I've known many whores with far better technique than you, but let's give it time. I'll make a whorish wife out of you yet." 

Morgryn laughed and threw a small cloth to Mira. 

"Now clean yourself up and eat. We must continue our journey home."

Mira's breath shuddered, and she obediently began to clean herself. She ate nothing, though. Suddenly, she wasn't hungry.

* * *

Morgryn's humiliations were far from over, and he seemed to intend to use the entirety of their trip to violate Mira's body. As soon as they were away from the inn and the town in which they'd stayed, Morgryn brought Mira to him and thrust his tongue down her throat. She cringed, but didn't fight back. There was no point.

"Mmm, good," he said eventually. "Good, Mira. You're learning to be an obedient little woman. Still, every pet needs a leash."

Reaching into his pocket, Morgryn brought out a leather collar and immediately placed it around Mira's neck. She tried to fight back, as she had no intention of letting him treat her like a dog, but once again he overpowered her and forced his weight onto her. Her arms were forced aside and her new collar put in place.

"There. An accessory every obedient woman should wear. Now, let's see if you can be a good girl. Take off your dress and lie on the floor."

She blanched at him, wondering just what he had in mind. There wasn't enough room to have sex in such a fashion.

"I said... strip and lie down! Or I'll tear your dress off and fuck you in the ass next!"

The idea that he might try such a thing hadn't even occurred to her, and the fear of it drove her to quickly disrobed, leaving on not a scrap of clothing. After, she lay down, spreading her legs for whatever he had in mind, which drew a laugh from the man.

"You silly girl. I'm not going to fuck your cunt. Not yet, anyway."

Removing his trousers and bringing out his thick manhood, Morgryn mounted Mira's chest and placed his cock between her breasts. Mira simply stared, unable to believe what she was seeing. The sight of his dick sitting in the valley of her chest was so very strange, a sex act she'd heard of but couldn't believe people actually performed.

He wanted to fuck her tits.

"Push your tits around my cock, Mira."

Sighing, knowing there was no point in arguing, she did as she was told. Her hands came up and pressed her bosoms about the thick organ. Her breasts weren't very large, and didn't even manage to cover his dick, but Morgryn didn't seem to mind. He grinned, chuckling, and began to slowly move his hips, thrusting back and forth through her bosoms.

"Oh, Mira," he groaned. "Somehow you manage to make me feel wonderful with every part of your body." 

Mira sighed, staring at the cock as it appeared and disappeared, again and again. It was the strangest sight, seeing her breasts attempting to cover his cock, this tip thrusting at her again and again. Strangest of all, it wasn't horrible. It didn't hurt at all, and it was pleasing Morgryn, which meant she'd have less pain to deal with in the future. 

He kept going, thrusting forward and back, until his cock exploded into her face, covering her in his juices and painting her white. 

"Oh, wonderful," he said. "Quite wonderful. Not quite as nice as your pussy or your lips, but not bad." 

He settled back into his seat, sighing. Mira got up, taking the thick cloth she now kept for cleaning herself and wiping away Morgryn's cum. Once she was clean, Morgryn pat his lap, calling her to him with a smile. She sat down on his thighs, feeling his wet and cock pressing against her bottom. His hands came around to squeeze her breasts while his lips began to devour her neck.

"Mmm, your whole body feels wonderful," he said, rubbing his cock against her bottom. "Do you like that? Does it feel nice having my cock rubbing against your ass?"

She knew the answer he wanted, and she nodded. In truth, it wasn't awful. So much better than the day before when it had thrust inside her virgin pussy.

"I thought so. Are you sure you don't want to have it in your ass? Hmm? I bet you'd like it!"

She absolutely did not want it in her backside. Such an act was unthinkable, and she had no interest in it. This wasn't a conversation, though. He was trying to make her struggle, to resist, so he could take pleasure in dominating her. 

It was an impossible situation for Mira. Do as he says to deny him the pleasure of hurting her, which was admitting her was her master, or resist, in which case he'd do as he wished anyway and would hurt her in the process.

So she said nothing. It was the only option she could see. Morgryn noticed her silence and chuckled, pushing her off his lap. 

"Well, if you're not going to say anything, I suppose that must mean you do want it, and you just can't find it in your heart to tell me. Very well."

He pushed Mira onto her knees, her chest and arms on the opposite seat. Kneeling behind her, he placed his once-again rigid cock against her backside. This time, though, he wasn't pushing against her pussy, but her anus instead. 

Mira clenched her eyes closed, squealing in anticipation of what was to come. There was nothing she could do, and screaming only seemed to arouse Morgryn more. So she stayed silent, bracing herself for what was to come.

"Hey!" he said, slapping her ass. "Unclench! This is going to hurt a lot more if you don't relax."

He was right, and she knew it. She sighed, trying to relax her body, despite how difficult it was under the circumstances. She managed to loosen up a bit, which Morgryn quickly took advantage of. He shoved inside, pushing his cockhead slowly through before the shaft began to follow.

"Ngh! Well, it's not quite loose enough, but I suppose I can't complain that you're too tight, can I?"

He laughed, and began to shove inside before pulling out. His pelvis smacked into her naked bottom, a stinging sensation filling her backside with each thrust. Mira sighed, unhappy that he was carrying out his threat even though she'd done as he asked, yet... she felt strange. It wasn't as bad as before. When he'd first fucked her, she'd wept and felt no end of pain.

Now, she wasn't feeling good, but she felt fine. Having his cock inside her did hurt, but only a little. What was odder was the fact that it actually felt okay. She'd expected that having his cock inside her ass would feel horrible, but her backside was actually lighting up with pleasure. In addition, his balls were smacking against her pussy with each thrust. It wasn't too harsh, but was just firm enough to give her stimulation, and it felt...

She shook her head, aggravated that her body was trying to feel good. She was still being raped, and she couldn't let herself enjoy it, even if it made the pain go away. 

Morgryn came soon after, groaning and filling her ass with his seed. His nails dug into her flesh as he did so, drawing a small squeal from Mira, but it wasn't all bad. Far from it. The warmth and wetness joining the pleasant rubbing inside her anus only made the experience nicer. Mira hated that she was feeling good, and was even angrier that when his cock slipped from her ass she actually allowed herself to whine in disappointment.

"Ah, too much, my dear?" Morgryn said, slapping her ass hard and drawing a cry of surprise from Mira. "Don't worry. You'll get used to it."

Mira began to cry. It was exactly that fear that had her worried.

* * *

The next few weeks found Mira fucked again and again and again, day in and day out. Morning always brought a blowjob, and at night Morgryn would cum inside her pussy one last time, whispering in her ear not to have a baby just yet. It wouldn't do to have their firstborn be a bastard.

In the carriage, he would screw Mira in any number of positions, but seemed to be favoring her ass more and more as the days went on. Thankfully, she was finding anal sex quite pleasant. She kept it to herself that she was beginning to enjoy having his cock in her ass. It felt shameful to enjoy it, but it was going to happen, so she might as well. 

As they came closer and closer to home, Mira was even starting to enjoy the other aspects of sex with her betrothed. She was beginning to enjoy the taste of his cock and his cum, and was even finding a strange pleasure in the noises he made when she sucked him off. It sent a tingle up her spine, a sensation she so enjoyed that she began to offer to blow him more often. It was an offer he never, ever refused. 

Eventually, she couldn't hold back the need she'd felt building over the past few weeks. A few days from home, Mira rolled over in bed a few minutes after Morgryn had given her final fuck for the evening. After making sure he was asleep, Mira's hand descended to her pussy and began to slowly rub at her sex.

It wasn't the first time she'd masturbated. Far from it. She'd spent much of her youth reading lewd books and bringing herself to climax as a result. When Morgryn had first taken her, she'd believed she'd never again feel pleasure from sex, but already she was seeing that wasn't true. Her womanly needs would not be denied, even if they were only coming out because of a man raping her. 

Her fingers began moving along her clit, drawing a soft gasp from her lips. It felt wonderful, feeling her own hands on her body instead of Morgryn's. She knew her body well, and within seconds she felt the buildup of her orgasm. Faster and faster her fingers moved, bringing herself closer and closer to orgasm. 

She kept her breathing as quiet as possible, refusing to moan, lest she wake Morgryn. The last thing she wanted was him to know she was beginning to enjoy their sex together. Thinking about that even brought the idea of his cock into her mind, sliding inside her snatch, and filling it with an immense load of his sweet, warm seed.

It made her think of how much of a prisoner she was, yet it only aroused her even further. The collar she wore marked her as property, but the very idea that she belonged to a man made her want to cum, for whatever reason.

" _I belong to Lord Morgryn_ ," she thought. " _I'm his property! My pussy belongs to him, and this collar shows I'm his whore_!"

The thought sent her over the edge, and soon she found her body tensing as she came. She bit her lip to stay quiet while her fingers furiously rubbed back and forth along her clit. She felt her juices splashing out onto the bedding while sexual bliss filled her nethers. The release she needed had finally come, and best of all, Morgryn had no idea. 

Once she was done, she turned over and felt sleep coming quickly. She didn't worry at all about the mess, as Morgryn would no doubt just assume the cum was all his, and she was so satisfied that it didn't bother her in the least.

* * *

And far faster than Mira expected, they were home. She knew the way well, and watched out the window with tense anticipation, noting the exact trees she'd seen long ago. Then, just as she expected, the walls of Ironrath came into view, her home just as beautiful as ever.

A tenseness sat in her stomach, though, a fear that had been creeping in. Her home, once a towering fortress to protect from those without, was soon to become a prison. She might never leave again, spending her days within the walls of the keep, bearing her husband's children for years and years to come.

The idea of having Lord Morgryn slip his manhood inside her and fill her womb with his seed caused her to become wet, against her will. She blushed, hoping he hadn't noticed.

"What's the matter?" he said. "We're home! No need to feel bashful, my dear. We'll be married as soon as we arrive."

" _And then we'll have our wedding night... and you'll cum inside me again_ ," she thought, unable to believe that she was actually looking forward to it. At least she would feel good one time that day.

* * *

The wedding was a quick affair, carried out not an hour after their arrival. It was attended only by the maester, a few witnesses, and Lord Morgryn's loyal guards. The latter were there just to be certain that Mira did as she was told. When it was over, she was Lady Morgryn, and the man who'd raped her was now her husband. 

It was a strange feeling, and the numbness came back into her body. As her new husband, who insisted she called him Rickard, took her by the arm and led her off toward their bedchamber, she barely registered anything around herself. She was in a daze, seeing nothing until their bed was suddenly in front of them. Rickard slipped her dress from her body, leaving her naked as he pushed her forward.

It was time to consummate the marriage.

She found herself on her back, unsure of what to do. Rickard hardly minded, and soon he was between her legs, shoving himself into her pussy. With her mind blank, her body moved of its own accord. Her hands pulled him closer, her legs wrapping about his naked waist and pulling his cock deeper and deeper into her body. 

Then, to both their surprise, she began to softly moan. His cock felt wonderful inside her, and she'd actually become wet in anticipation of having herself penetrated. Rickard laughed, bending down to kiss her before thrusting in even harder.

"I told you you'd learn to love my cock, my love," he said, chuckling. "Good, because I'm going to be filling your lovely pussy with my cum several times a day until you're pregnant!"

The thought of feeling her belly swell with child, Rickard's child, somehow was making her even hornier. A shiver went up her body, and her moans rose in volume, becoming squeals of delight. She closed her eyes, burying her face in Rickard's neck. There was no point in denying it any longer. She was his wife, and she did enjoy being fucked, even if she didn't want to. There was no way to hide it, so why should she try?

Soon she was screaming in ecstasy, finally letting out the joy she'd felt for some time. Mira hadn't known just how much she loved sex until Rickard had shown her. She needed a cock inside her, needed to feel her pussy fill with cum, and he would give her that. Over and over and over again, for the rest of her life. 

The thought of it was more than she could take, and she came, screaming in her new husband's ear as she did so. Her nethers twitched in delight, wave after wave of pleasure filling her body. Rickard was driven wild by her joy, and in moments he was cumming as well. His cum filled her cunt, his warm seed flowing into her womb, filling every inch of her insides until he was finally spent.

With a heavy breath, Rickard withdrew, smiling down at his new wife. She lay on the bed, legs splayed out, a river of white cum pouring from her pussy. He smiled, slapping his wet cock against her stomach. Her legs shook in response, her body shaking in need.

"M-more," she said quietly. "More."

"You naughty little girl," he said. "You've been enjoying our time together, haven't you?"

Mira just blushed, and said nothing.

"Hmm," he said, stroking his chin. "Do you really want more, I wonder? Well, let's find out." Rickard got up on his hands and knees, turning around and presenting his ass to Mira.

"Give me a rimjob."

"A... a what?" she asked, genuinely confused.

"A rimjob. Lick my ass."

"B- but... that's foul!" she protested.

"Do you want more?"

She did. She desperately needed to feel his cock inside her.

"Yes," she said meekly.

"Then do as I command, and I'll know you really are the obedient whore I married."

There wasn't much of a choice. She needed his cock, more than she could have ever guessed. Plus, she was kind of curious.

Rising onto her hands and knees, she slowly pushed her face between his cheeks. Her eyes closed, her tongue beginning to roll over his anus, tasting the tangy flavor of his ass. She cringed. It wasn't as bad as she'd feared, but it wasn't pleasant either. 

But she needed to push on. She needed his cock. Her tongue lashed out again and again, Rickard moaning in pleasure. For several moments, the room became filled with the sounds of the sex act, the sounds of licking and moans filling the room.

Eventually, Rickard laughed and turned himself around. He threw Mira onto her back once more, quickly shoving his cock back inside her.

"My lovely wife, you really are a slattern, aren't you? Don't worry. You can feel free to express your love of my cock as often as you like, and I'll make sure to fuck you with it as often as I can."

Mira still felt shame, yet she couldn't help but smile at the idea of having his cock inside her day in and day out. She settled back, closing her eyes and savoring the feeling of her new husband fucking her pussy.

* * *

Mira's trepidation quickly faded. She may not have had her freedom, but her life had become an endless series of orgasms. She found her new husband's cock inside her three, four, sometimes five times a day, cumming in every hole and covering every inch of her body.

Something had awoken inside Mira, a hunger she'd never known she had. Rickard had fucked away her resistance, stripping away the defenses of the shy, demure little girl who'd never lain with a man before. In her place lay a woman with a ravenous appetite for sex, and a need for her husband to fill it at all times.

He came in her every chance they had. When meetings he was holding with the keep's staff were finished, he'd come find her and fill her with his seed. When he was feeling tired, he would pull her back to their bedchamber, fuck her silly, then settle in for a nap. Whenever he had free time, he would pull her into his embrace, rip open her clothing and fuck her body so hard she could hardly stand afterward.

Better yet, he began to introduce... additions to their sex life. One morning, sometime after his daily blowjob, he worked himself up to cum in her again. 

"My darling, I find myself particularly struck with your beauty today," he said, pulling her still-naked body into his, giant, raging erection poking into her backside. "I must have you."

She took a deep breath and turned her head around, kissing him while he groped her breasts and moved his cock to her ass. He quickly slid inside, Mira moaning in pleasure as she was taken. His cock was soon slamming into her, Mira crying out in ecstasy. As ever, his cock felt incredible in her backside, and she couldn't wait to feel him fill her ass with his warm juices.

Much to her surprise, he soon whirled her around, leaving her on his back, though his cock was still in her ass. He ordered her to wrap her legs around his waist, which she did. Afterward, he picked her up and continued to fuck her while carrying her over to the wall. 

She screamed in ecstasy, his cock reaching new depths using the weight of her body to shove deeper inside than ever. A few seconds later, he pushed her into the wall, slamming his whole body into her own as he fucked her relentlessly. Her cries filled his ears, though he hardly seemed to notice, as he was concentrating on his own pleasure, and the feeling of her breasts pressing against his chest. 

"Fuck!" he said. "Your ass is just fucking incredible!"

She said nothing, unable to do anything except scream in joy. She continued to bounce up and down on his cock, the thick organ sliding so incredibly deep in her ass. Her breasts jiggled against his chest, and her legs pulled him in closer and closer. It was yet another new method of pleasing her husband that she'd never even considered, and she loved every second of her ass bouncing on his beautiful dick.

He came soon enough, filling her as with his thick juices, yet he didn't pull out immediately. Instead, he bent her onto her hand and knees, forcing her head down to the ground. As soon as he pulled out of her ass, he thrust something inside, forcing his cum to remain within. Mira's hand came back, feeling a small glass object now filling her ass.

"There we go, my sweet," he said, admiring his handiwork. "Your plug fits perfectly. I want you to keep it in for a while."

Mira blushed, but stood up happily, trying to get used to the feel of it. 

"Of course, my love," she said, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Anything to make you happy."

It made her happy too, of course. Later, as she was having lunch with several other ladies, she took a perverse pleasure in feeling her husband's spunk sitting inside her ass. Knowing that his seed was sitting in such a filthy place, even as she laughed with other women, felt so incredibly naughty that it made her wet, and as soon as she was done she rushed off to find Rickard, begging him to let her suck his cock.

He did so gladly, and she greedily drank his semen when he shot it in her throat.

* * *

One month later, as their day was winding down, Mira lay on her back, legs splayed out to the side. Her eyes were closed tight, her mouth open in a moan of pleasure. Her hands roamed over her belly, beginning to show the first signs of her baby-bump.

Rickard knelt at the foot of the bed, laughing as he slowly pulled a string away from her body. A long group of glass beads were slowly sliding from within her ass, one after another popping out, each one coated in Rickard's own cum. His other hand held Mira's leash, pulling just enough to keep her from settling back against the bed.

"Beautiful," he said. He yanked the string slightly, causing several beads to pop out at once, drawing a cry of pleasure from Mira. 

"Yes!" she screamed. "Gods, that feels good!" 

She was momentarily surprised when she found herself being flipped over. Rickard's cock slipped into her pussy, pounding away with abandon. Mira's cries picked up again, announcing her joy as she was flung back and forth on the bed. 

Rickard wasn't done with his beads, though. He began to slowly pull them out again, combining the feeling of his cock slamming inside her with the sensation of the beads popping out. He added to it when he pulled on her leash, pulling her head back as he readied to empty his cum in her once more.

"Oh, this is how it should have always been, Mira," he said. "You're the perfect wife now, and I'm going to use you like a common whore."

"Yes!" she screamed. "Yes, husband! Fuck me! Use me like a whore! I need your cum!"

Mira continued to scream in ecstasy, cumming a short time later and continuing to scream until she felt her husband cum inside her. Her life was pure bliss now, and even if she occasionally felt more than a little shameful for acting like a whore, it didn't matter. She felt so good being treated like one that she never wanted it to end. 

Who she was before didn't matter. All that mattered was the pleasure Rickard could bring her, and the many, many sons she would give him.

* * *

The wind howled outside the window, but Mira hardly minded. Winter had finally begun to descend on the Wolfwood. The sight of the snow falling only pleased her, though. It meant that she'd have even more time to spend with her husband, given that they'd be curled in bed for warmth.

Of course, things were... unstable, to say the least, and it was taking her husband away from her. The Bolton's grip on the North was slipping, despite having defeated the army of Stannis Baratheon. Roose Bolton was dead, his unstable bastard Ramsay having taken over. To make things worse, Jon Snow, the bastard son of Ned Stark, was rallying support to take back Winterfell. It was unlikely he would succeed, but if he did, who knew what he would do to those who had sworn themselves to the Boltons?

Still, despite Rickard's concern, she wasn't afraid. Her family had fought and died for Rob Stark. It wasn't likely they would seek revenge. Surely, her boys would be safe. 

Looking down at her two beautiful sons drinking from her breasts brought a smile to her face. She couldn't believe it had been a year since she'd been married. Everything had gone by so fast, and before she knew it, she'd borne her husband twin heirs, Ethan and Rickard. 

Seeing the two of them made all her decisions come into crystal clarity. All her previous reservations about marrying Rickard were gone. She'd come to love him. He not only made her happy and had given her two beautiful children, he'd awoken a sexual desire in her that she hadn't realized existed. His methods had been... harsh, but necessary. She knew that now. He'd just been training her, after all. All good wives needed training, as Rickard said. 

The doors to the bedchamber opened, Rickard stepping in and removing his cloak, smiling at her. She returned it with a warm smile of her own, setting her babies aside.

"I do love to see you nursing my sons," he said. "You've made an excellent mother, as I knew you would."

"Thank you, husband," she said, kissing his lips as he bent down. "I'm so glad that you've given me such beautiful boys."

"I think I'd like to give you a few more now." He stepped up to his wife, who was still sitting on the bed, removed his cock and placed it between her bare breasts, thrusting up and down. "I've just finished speaking with the others, and I don't have any further duties to take care of for now. So, I think I want to spend the rest of the day finally getting you pregnant again."

"Mmm, husband. Please cum inside me! I want more babies! I want to feel your babies growing inside me!"

Rickard grinned and threw her back onto the bed, her milk-engorged breasts bouncing and spilling the white liquid over her chest. He quickly mounted her body, grabbing her breast in his mouth and greedily sucking out her milk. His hand maneuvered his thick, throbbing cock to her snatch and shoved inside, much to her delight.

As she cried in ecstasy, Rickard bent her legs backward, slamming his cock into her deeper and deeper. She stared up at this face, happier than she'd ever been in her life and so happy he'd decided to take her for his bride.

"I love you, Rickard!" she said.

"I know, wife," he returned, slamming himself inside her even harder. "And I love this pussy." He reached down, grabbing her collar and hauling it up.

"Now scream and show me how much you love my cock!"

She did as she was told, screaming in ecstasy, savoring the feeling of his cock slamming inside her again and again. When he came, his warm juices filling her womb, she prayed to the gods that she'd soon have another child, maybe even more twins. She'd never known a greater joy in life than having her husband fuck her pregnant, and desperately hoped he'd never stop so long at they lived.


End file.
